The following generally relates to an imaging system and more particularly to imaging system operational property monitoring. However, the following is also amenable to non-imaging systems.
Service telemetry and remote monitoring of complex patient imaging devices may require control of key functionality and performance parameters to ensure system availability to execute clinical protocols on imaging subjects while in a clinical setting. Having remote visibility of these key parameters and functionality, coupled with remote access to governing subsystems as needed, could prevent hard failures that might render the unit unusable thus limiting the patient throughput.
The capability to use such information for telemetry and further analysis requires data transfer from units installed across geographies to a dedicated control center(s) and processing of such data to extract and discern specific information to accomplish the objective of remote monitoring. One way to accomplish the above mentioned process is to operate on large volumes of log files extracted from the device. This typically requires significant data transmission bandwidth, significant control center computing and storage capacity, and dedicated man power to execute analysis and act upon data computing results.
Another way is to directly extract certain parameters from the device log files and subsystems and send only that information up to the control center. This is a much more resource-friendly method, lending itself to improved scalability as the number of devices deployed to the field increases. Additionally, it meets business needs of protecting the device information and analysis by delivering the parameters to company proprietary control centers. These parameters can be evaluated on a remote monitoring alert server, which can identify instantly actionable values within a specified time frame.
However, some parameters only become actionable when their out-of-threshold values persist over a longer period of time. Unfortunately, such parameters may result in false alarms if not evaluated over time and thus require additional time to analyze and investigate from systems that are clinically functioning as designed. Therefore, there is an unresolved need for further approaches to evaluate such parameters.